Lovely Cafe
by KYUMIN SHIPPERFOREVERLOVE
Summary: CHAP 4 update!Perjuangan seorang artis yang mengejar cinta yeoja pemilik café, dan juga persaingan sang artis dengan pengusaha muda yang juga mencintai yeoja itu. HaeMin or Kyumin? Genderswitch
1. Chapter 1

Lovely Café

Disclaimer: Seluruh cast yang pasti bukan milik saya kecuali…. *ngelirik Donghae*

Cast:

Lee Sungmin(Yeoja)

Cho Kyuhyun(Namja)

Lee Donghae(Namja)

Lee Hyukjae(Yeoja)

Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung(Namja)

Kim Ryeowook(Yeoja)

And another cast…..

Pair: HaeMin or Kyumin

Warning: Genderswitch, OOC, Typos.

Summary: Selamat datang di Lovely Café. Café milik seorang yeoja polos yang pastinya akan membuatmu ketagihan jika datang ke sana. Di dalam kesempurnaan café tersebut, terukir kisah cinta yang terasa manis seperti coklat namun terkadang pahit seperti kopi. Di awali dengan perjuangan seorang artis yang mengejar cinta yeoja pemilik café, dan juga persaingan sang artis dengan pengusaha muda yang juga mencintai yeoja itu. HaeMin or Kyumin? Genderswitch…..

Happy Reading^^

.

.

Seorang yeoja berambut pirang dan berwajah aegyo tampak sedang menyusuri jalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Tak jarang dirinya menabrak orang yang berlalu lalang di sepanjang jalan itu. Jika dilihat dari penampilan yeoja itu yang terkesan 'elegan', siapa pun tahu kalau yeoja itu berasal dari keluarga berada. Namun, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa yeoja itu malah berlari bukannya duduk diam di dalam mobil mewah yang melaju. Ya, salahkan saja yeoja itu yang kelewat sederhana dan polos diusianya yang ke 24 tahun ini.

Ting..ting…..

Pintu sebuah bangunan bertingkat dua yang berpapan nama 'Lovely Café' berbunyi menandakan ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam café itu. Café yang di desain dengan tema musim gugur itu tarlihat begitu indah ketika kita mengedarkan pandangan kita ke seluruh penjuru café itu. Alunan musik jazz lembut memenuhi seluruh ruangan di café itu. Café yang sangat mementingkan pelanggannya, bahkan sang pelanggan diperbolehkan 'curhat' dengan pelayan cafe yang dipilihnya. Tapi, tenang saja.. Sesuai motto café tersebut, apapun yang diceritakan oleh pelanggan, tidak boleh dibeberkan kepada orang banyak. Di café itu memiliki pelayan yang juga dapat 'memanjakkan' mata pelanggannya. Dengan wajah para pelayan yang rupawan, menambah nilai plus dari café tersebut. Bukankan café ini begitu sempurna?

"Selamat datanga di lovely café." Sapa para pelayan pada seseorang yang baru saja memasuki café itu.

"Hosh….hosh…. Ya! Ini aku Minnie. Mian semuanya, aku telat. Appa menyuruhku memimpin rapat tadi. Jeongmal mianhe.." Yeoja berambut pirang bernama Lee Sungmin itu membungkukkan badannya tanda ia amat sangat menyesal

"Hahahaha, gwaenchana Minnie. Kami mengerti kok dengan posisimu. Bahkan kami tak memaksa seorang pemilik café bekerja di cafenya sendiri." Sahut seorang namja berambut coklat yang belakangan diketahui bernama Lee Donghae.

"Yap, benar apa kata Hae." Timpal seorang yeoja mungil bernama Kim Ryeowook.

"Ah, gomawo Hae, Wookie." Sungmin tersenyum manis menampilkan sederet gigi kelincinya yang menambah kesan inut pada dirinya.

"C…cheonmaneyo Minnie." Donghae memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembuyikan semburat merah yang mulai tercetak di wajah tampannya.

"Oh ya, Minnie-eonnie, Yesung-oppa tak masuk hari ini. Dia sakit." Ryeowook tampak sedih mengingat jika namjachingunya sedang sendirian di rumah dalam keadaan demam.

"Aigo, kenapa kau tidak menemaninya Wookie? Kau boleh izin kerja hari ini." Sungmin sangat tahu jika saat ini sahabatnya sedang memikirkan nasib namjachingunya yang babbo itu.*plak

"Ah, aniyo. Aku mau bekerja saja."

"Ya sudahlah kalau itu kemauanmu. Aku mau ganti baju dulu." Sungmin melesat menuju ruang ganti para pegawai. Dengan cepat ia mengganti seluruh baju 'formal'nya dengan baju pelayan yeoja yang begitu imut. Setelah selesai mengganti baju, Sungmin mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Merasa penampilannya sudah sempurna, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju bagian depan café.

~Di parkiran café~

"Aishhh, pokoknya aku tidak mau membintangi drama itu. Aku malas bertemu yeoja genit itu." Seorang namja berambut ikal coklat dan berwajah tampan kini terlihat sedang berbicara dengan ponselnnya. Dengan kesal ia memasuki café yang kini ada di hadapannya.

Ting…ting…

"Selamat da…" Sungmin menghentikan perkataannya saat melihat sesosok namja berambut ikal sedang berbicara dengan ponselnya sambil menggeram kesal. Sungmin mengambil daftar menu dan bergegas mengikuti namja berambut ikal itu. Sungmin berdiri di samping meja namja itu sambil memperhatikan gerak gerik namja berambut ikal itu.

"Pokoknya aku tetap tidak mau!" dengan kasar namja itu memutus sambungan teleponnya. "AAAA! Ya! Sedang apa kau disitu, eoh? Mana Yesung-hyung?" namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu terkejut saat melihat seorang yeoja berdiri di samping mejanya sambil mamasang wajah babbo.

"Yesungie-oppa tidak masuk hari ini. Di sakit. Oh ya, perkenalkan Lee Sungmin imnida. Silahkan lihat buku menunya." Sungmin menyerahakan buku menu kepada Kyuhyun.

"Err,, aku mau pesan hot chocolate dan chocolatte cake."

"Apa ada pesanan lain?"

"Tidak ada."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Sungmin menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya sebelum meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini tengan terpaku akan senyuman manis nan polos milik Sungmin.

"Aegyo…" gumam Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

~ 3 menit kemudian~

"Silahkan nikmati pesanan anda." Sungmin meletakkan secangkir hot chocolate dan sepotong chocolatte cake di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Jika perlu bantuan, katakan saja padaku. Permisi." Sungmin hendak meninggalkan Kyuhyun sampai sebuah tangan menahan tangan kanannya lembut.

"Err, bukankah di café ini pelanggan boleh curhat pada pelayan? Karena Yesung-hyung tak ada, maukah kau menggantikkannya mendengarkan curhatanku?" entah apa yang mendorong Kyuhyun untuk menahan Sungmin. Yang jelas ia ingin berbicara lebih lama denga yeoja imut itu.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

Deg~

Jantung Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berdetak kencang di luar kontrol, mambuat sang pemilik jantung marasa sesak. Mungkin Kyuhyun mengalami Love at the first sight? Siapa yang tahukan?

"Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kosong di hadapan Kyuhyun. "Nah, kau bisa mulai bercerita sekarang."

"B..egini, aku ada masalah dengan pekerjaanku. Aku dipaksa untuk melakukan hal yang tidak kusuka. Apa yang haru kulakukan?" Kyuhyun bersusah payah meredakan detak jantungnya yang sudah over itu.

"Umm, kalau menurutku sih.. jalani saja dulu pekerjaan itu. Mungkin lama kelamaan kau akan menikmati pekerjaan itu."

"Hah, begitukah?"

"Ne, kurasa begitu." Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan mata indah foxynya.

'Shit,, apa yeoja ini mau membunuhku. Jangan tatap aku bodoh.' Omel Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Eh? Ada apa?" Sungmin merasa gelagat Kyuhyun yang agak aneh memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"A..aniyo, gwaenchana."

"Oh ya, aku belum tahu namamu." Sahut Sungmin lagi.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida."

"Cho Kyuhyun? Kau aktor terkenal itu kan?" Tanya Sungmin antusias. Sungmin memang tak begitu mengenali wajah Kyuhyun, karena saat itu Kyuhyun menggunakan kacamata hitam besar.

"Ne. itu aku."

"Wahhhhh! WOOKIEEEEEE! ADA ARTISS!" dengan langkah cepat Sungmin berlari ke dalam dapur café.

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakkan Sungmin. Satu hal yang dapat ditangkap Kyuhyun, Sungmin adalah yeoja unik yang menyenangkan, dan jangan lupa kelewat polos. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, sedari tadi ada namja yang menatapnya tak suka. Namja itu mendesah keras sambil tetap mengutak-atik mesin kasirnya. Namja bernama Lee Donghae itu mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun memilikki ketertarikan pada Sungmin. "Aku harus mengawasi bocah artis itu." Gumam pelan Donghae.

*TBC*

Annyeong… ketemu lagi dengan author. Untuk yang menunggu kelanjutan silent lips, jang bosan menunggu ya? Cause kelanjutannya lagi dalam proses. O y, jangn lupa review demi kelanjutan FF ini… REVIEW PLEASE! Don't be silent!


	2. Chapter 2

Lovely Café

Disclaimer: Seluruh cast yang pasti bukan milik saya kecuali…. *ngelirik Donghae*

Cast:

Lee Sungmin(Yeoja)

Cho Kyuhyun(Namja)

Lee Donghae(Namja)

Lee Hyukjae(Yeoja)

Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung(Namja)

Kim Ryeowook(Yeoja)

And another cast…..

Pair: HaeMin or Kyumin

Warning: Genderswitch, OOC, Typos.

Summary: Selamat datang di Lovely Café. Café milik seorang yeoja polos yang pastinya akan membuatmu ketagihan jika datang ke sana. Di dalam kesempurnaan café tersebut, terukir kisah cinta yang terasa manis seperti coklat namun terkadang pahit seperti kopi. Di awali dengan perjuangan seorang artis yang mengejar cinta yeoja pemilik café, dan juga persaingan sang artis dengan pengusaha muda yang juga mencintai yeoja itu. HaeMin or Kyumin? Genderswitch

*Prev Chapter*

"Wahhhhh! WOOKIEEEEEE! ADA ARTISS!" dengan langkah cepat Sungmin berlari ke dalam dapur café.

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakkan Sungmin. Satu hal yang dapat ditangkap Kyuhyun, Sungmin adalah yeoja unik yang menyenangkan, dan jangan lupa kelewat polos. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, sedari tadi ada namja yang menatapnya tak suka. Namja itu mendesah keras sambil tetap mengutak-atik mesin kasirnya. Namja bernama Lee Donghae itu mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun memilikki ketertarikan pada Sungmin. "Aku harus mengawasi bocah artis itu." Gumam pelan Donghae.

*End Prev Chapter*

.

.

*Keesokan harinya*

Ting….ting…..

"Aku kembali, apa ada yang merindukanku?" ucap seorang namja bermata sipit saat dirinya masuk ke dalam Lovely Café tempat dirinya bekerja.

Hening~

Tak ada yang memperdulikan namja itu, seluruh pelayan terlalu sibuk menyiapkan café sebelum café itu kembali buka. Namja itu nampak kesal, terlihat dari wajahnya yang cemberut. "Ah, Sungie-oppa.. kapan kau ada disitu? Bukannya kau sakit?" sapa Sungmin saat melihat Yesung sedang berdiri di depan pintu café.

"YA! Minnie, apa kau tidak dengar tadi aku menyapa kalian?" omel namja bermata sipit a.k.a Yesung.

"Oh, hehehehe… tapi sungguh, aku tak mendengar suaramu oppa." Jawab Sungmin dengan tampang polosnya.

"Sudahlah hyung, bukankah keberadaanmu memang tak pernah disadari."timpal Donghae tanpa merasa berdosa.

BLETAKKK~

Sebuah jitakkan mendarat di kepala Donghae. "Appo!" sahut Donghae sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Omo! Sungie-oppa jahat sekali. Menjitak Hae." Sungmin mengelus pelan kepala Donghae berharap bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit di kepala namja itu. Tanpa Sungmin sadari, niat baiknya itu berhasil membuat jantung namja yang kini kepalanya sedang dielus, berdetak tak normal.

"Mi…minnie, kepalaku tidak apa-apa kok." Ujar Donghae gugup.

"Aigoo, Hae-ah, kau sakit? Wajahmu merah sekali." Goda Yesung.

"YA! HYUUNGGG!" Donghae sangat malu saat itu. Namun, Donghae bersyukur dengan kepolosan seorang Lee Sungmin karena berkat kepolosannya, ia tak tahu gerak-gerik Donghae yang sebenarnya telah lama menyimpan hati pada yeoja itu.

"Ada apa ini? Kok pada ribut?" seorang yeoja mungil muncul dari dapur café sambil memakan pisangnya.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa Hyukkie. Oh ya, ayo buka cafenya. Ini sudah jam 8 pagi." Jawab Sungmin lembut.

"Ne, Minnie-eonnie."

~At Kyu's apartement~

"Kyunnie-oppa, banguuunnnnn!" seorang yeoja berambut hitam tampak menarik-narik selimut Kyuhyun sambil memanggil Kyuhyun agar terbangun dari mimpinya.

"Hoammm…. Ada apa noona?" sahut Kyuhyun yang masih terpejam.

"Aku ini Victoria, chagi ayo bangun."

"Oh, Vic…. Hum,, Victoria rupanya….. MWO! SEDANG APA KAU DI APARTEMENKU!" Kyuhyun terjaga sepenuhnya dari alam mimpinya. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaiman yeoja ini bisa masuk ke dalam apartemen miliknya?

"Aku kemari untuk membangunkan tunanganku. Lagi pula kita ada syuting, oppa." Jawab Victoria sambil tersenyum.

"Aish! Keluar dari apartemantku SEKARANG!" Kyuhyun dengan tampang sangar mengusir Victoria.

"Oke..oke.. aku pergi." Dengan langkah cepat Victoria pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Aish!" Kyuhyun memijat pelan pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. Entah mengapa sesosok bayangan melintas di kepala Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba rasa kesalnya menghilang entah kemana. Dan Kyuhyun pun langsung melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh dirinya.

~At Lovely Café~

Di sinilah sekarang, seorang Cho Kyuhyun berada. Di depan café yang agak sepi karena hari itu masih pagi. Dengan langkah sedikit ragu, Kyuhyun memasuki café itu.

Ting… ting…

"Selamat datang di Lovely Café." Sambut seorang namja bermata sipit.

"Yesung-hyung….." sahut Kyuhyun senang.

"Kau rupanya Kyu, tumben kau kemari pagi-pa….." kata-kata Yesung terhenti karena suara gaduh dari arah dapur.

"YEY! KAMI MENANG!"

"TIDAK, KALIAN CURANG!"

"KALAU KALAH, TERIMA AJA!"

Kyuhyun sangat kaget dengan suara gaduh itu, ia menjadi penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan orang-orang itu di dapur.

"Kau pasti penasaran. Mereka itu sebenarnya hanya bermain game untuk memperebutkan dua voucher makan ice cream gratis. Hah, padahal mereka berasal dari keluarga mampu." Yesung terus mengoceh, tampak sekali dia sangat kesal karena disuruh menyambut tamu sendirian sedangkan yang lainya sibuk bermain.

"Oh…. Hyung, mana pelayan yang bernama Lee Sungmin?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Lee Sungmin? YA! Dia itu pemilik café ini." Jawab Yesung.

"MWO!" Kyuhyun kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Yesung. Jadi yeoja itu pemilik café ini?

"HOREEEEEEEEE! SUNGIE-OPPA! LIHAT INI!" dengan bangga Sungmin memperlihatkan dua lembar voucher saat dirinya baru saja keliuar dari dapur.

"Yayaya, kau menang pasti karena Hae berada di timmu kan?"

"Gak tuh, kata siapa. Ini usahaku juga, walau dibantu Hae-ah sih…"

Sungmin memeluk lengan Hae dengan wajah cerianya, "Aku suka Hae-ah. Dia baik padaku." Sungmin mengatakannya dengan wajah polosnya..

"A…ku juga menyukaimu.."sahut Hae, 'bahkan mencintaimu'

"Annyeong Minnie.." sapa Kyuhyun pada yeoja aegyo itu.

"Ah. Kyunnie. Kau datang lagi? Aish, Sungie-oppa, kenapa Kyu tidak disuruh memesan?" oceh Sungmin.

"Ah, aku lupa. Mau pesan apa kau EVIL?" tanya Yesung.

"Seperti biasa, hot chocolate dan Chocolatte cake."

"Baiklah, silahkan tunggu sebentar." Yesung berjalan menuju dapur, meninggalkan dua sosok namja dan sesosok yeoja.

Dua namja tampan itu saling menatap tak suka, sedangkan sang yeoja sedang tersenyum sendiri sambil menatap vouchernya.

"Jadi namamu Kyuhyun?" Donghae mulai membuka suaranya, matanya mulai mengamati Kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah.

"Ne, aku Kyuhyun. Ada masalah?" jawab Kyu enteng.

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyuhyun, "Jangan dekati Minnie-ku." Bisik Donghae.

"He, sejak kapan dia milikmu?" Kyuhyun menyeringai sambil menatap tajam namja disebelahnya.

"Karena aku calon suaminya." Donghae kembali melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menatap punggung Donghae tak percaya. Apa ia salah dengar? Donghae bilang, dia adalah calon suami Sungmin? Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada yeoja berambut pirang yang kini sedang berbicara dengan sesosok yeoja mungil.

'Apa yang dikatakan Donghae itu benar? Aish! Kuharap semua itu hanya gertakan semata' ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati. 'Tunggu? Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku marah, saat Sungmin berada di dekat Donghae. Aku kan bukan siap-siapanya. Jadi buat apa aku marah. Dasar aneh.' Pikir Kyuhyun.

*TBC*

Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… update juga… oh ya… REVIEW PLEASEEEEE


	3. Chapter 3

Lovely Café

Disclaimer: Seluruh cast yang pasti bukan milik saya kecuali…. *ngelirik Donghae*

Cast:

Lee Sungmin(Yeoja)

Cho Kyuhyun(Namja)

Lee Donghae(Namja)

Lee Hyukjae(Yeoja)

Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung(Namja)

Kim Ryeowook(Yeoja)

And another cast…..

Pair: HaeMin or Kyumin

Warning: Genderswitch, OOC, Typos.

Summary: Selamat datang di Lovely Café. Café milik seorang yeoja polos yang pastinya akan membuatmu ketagihan jika datang ke sana. Di dalam kesempurnaan café tersebut, terukir kisah cinta yang terasa manis seperti coklat namun terkadang pahit seperti kopi. Di awali dengan perjuangan seorang artis yang mengejar cinta yeoja pemilik café, dan juga persaingan sang artis dengan pengusaha muda yang juga mencintai yeoja itu. HaeMin or Kyumin? Genderswitch

*Prev Chapter*

'Apa yang dikatakan Donghae itu benar? Aish! Kuharap semua itu hanya gertakan semata' ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati. 'Tunggu? Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku marah, saat Sungmin berada di dekat Donghae. Aku kan bukan siap-siapanya. Jadi buat apa aku marah. Dasar aneh.' Pikir Kyuhyun.

*End Prev Chapter*

.

.

.

Drrrtttttt…. Drrrrttttttttttttt~

Ponsel Sungmin bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk. Dengan cepat Sungmin merogoh sakunya , "Yeoboseyo Appa."

"Min, bisakah kau datang ke kantor sekarang. Kita ada meeting penting dengan Cho Cooperation."

"Ne, appa.. Aku ke sana sekarang." Sungmin memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Wookie, aku izin dulu, ne? Appa menyuruhku ke kantor."

"Ne Eonnie."

Dengan cepat Sungmin melangkahkann kakinya keluar café. Kyuhyun memperhatikan langkah Sungmin yang semakin menjauh dari café. Jujur, ingin rasanya Kyuhyun mengikuti kemana yeoja imut itu pergi. Namun, otaknya menolak untuk melakukannya. Ia masih berpikir, untuk apa ia mengikuti yeoja yang tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan dirinya itu. Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun meraba dadanya. Ia dapat merasakan detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan. "Apa arti ini semua?" Kyuhyun bergumam pelan.

Drrrrrtttt…..Drrrrrtttttttttttt~

"Yeoboseyo?" Kyuhyun menerima panggilan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

"Ya! Dasar bocah, kau mengusir Vic, eoh?" Terdengar suara seorang namja yang diketahui sebagai appa dari Kyuhyun, kini tengah membentak Kyuhyun.

"Dia menggangguku appa. Sudahlah, jika appa menelponku cuma untuk berdebat masalah Vic, akan aku tutup teleponnya." Ketika Kyuhyun hendak memutus hubunganb teleponya, appa Kyuhyun langsung menyela.

"Tunggu Kyu! Oh ya, bisakah kau datang ke gedung Lee Cooperation? Kita adameeting di sana."

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir, sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun mulai menyeringai. "Aniyo, aku tidak mau."

"M..mwo! Ya! Kau harus mau, ini demi perusahaan kita."

"Aku akan mau, jika appa membatalkan pertunanganku dengan Vic." Kyuhyun sangat yakin, kali ini appanya tidak akan menolak.

"Hah, arraseo. Baiklah, akan appa batalkan. Kadi, sekarang cepatlah ke Lee Cooperation."

'Yes! Akhirnya appa membatalkannya.' Batin Kyuhyun. "Baiklah appa, aku ke sana sekarang." Kyuhyun memutuskan hubungan teleponnya, dan dengan cepat ia pergi meninggalkan café itu.

~YeWook side~

"Ini Kyu, pesanan…. Ya! Kemana anak itu!" Yesung mulai tampak emosi saat dirinya tak melihat batang hidung Kyuhyun. "Aish, apa yang harus kulakukan dengan makanan ini." Yesung menatap kesal makana yang kini berada di nampan yang ia bawa. "Oppa, kenapa sejak tadi kau hanya memandangi makana itu. Ayo cepat antar makana itu." Ujar seorang yeoja mungil sambil mengelap meja.

"Aish, bagaimana mau diantar. Pelanggannya udah menghilang entah kemana."

"Yasudah, kalau begitu makan saja." Sahut Ryeowook.

"Aku sedang tidak mood makan, chagi."

"Omo! Waeyo chagi? Bukannya kau suka hot chocolate?" Ryeowook merasa heran. Sangat jarang seorang Yesung menolak hot chocolate favoritnya.

"Aku hanya mau minum hot chocolate buatan seorang yeoja." Yesung memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum.

"MWO! YEOJA? Siapa Yeoja itu!" Ryeowook langsung mencekik leher Yesung. Ia sangat cemburu saat mendengar namjachingunya menyukai hot chocolate buatan seorang yeoja.

"Wo….wookie.. Se..shakkkk…." dengan susah payah Yesung melepas cekikan Ryeowook. Walau tubuh yeoja itu mungil, namun tenaganya setara dengan seorang pegulat.

"Hahh…hahh….." Yesung terengah-engah saat dirinya berhasil lepas dari cekikan Ryeowook.

"Aku benci kau KIM JONGWOON." Ryeowook memalingkan wajahnya. Ia malas menatap wajah babbo namjachingunya.

"Chagiyaaa, kau cemburu pada dirimu sendiri?" tanya Yesung polos.

"Di…diriku sendiri? Maksudnya?" Ryeowook menatap penuh tanya namjachingunya.

"Yap, aku kan cuma mau minum hot chocolate buatan Wookie-chagiyaaa."

Ryewook yang mendengar perkataan Yesung, langsung memeluk tubuh namja itu. "Kyaa~ Saranghae, oppa!"

~at Lee's Cooperation~

Tampak seorang namja berambut ikal sedang berlari menyusuri lorong gedung. Tak sedikit orang yang ditabraknya. 'Sial, aku telat. Bisa-bisa appa membunuhku.'

"Mianhe aku telat!" Kyuhyun berkata saat dirinya telah sampai di ruang rapat.

"Gwaenchana. Duduklah, anakku juga belum datang." Sahut tuan Lee sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun pun mendudukkkan dirinya tepat di sebelah appanya. Tampak sekali jika appa Kyuhyun kini tengah menatap anaknya tajam. Tak sampai 5 menit, suara cempreng seorang yeoja, berhasil mengalihkan pandangan tuan Cho.

"MIAN APPA. Aku telat!" Sungmin tampak terengah-engah, sepertinya ia habis berlari.

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget, saat melihat sosok Sungmin yang kini tengah berdiri di ambang pintu ruang rapat.

"Mi…minnie?"

"Ah, Kyunnie juga ada disini?" tanya Sungmin saat dirinya melihat Kyuhyun kini sedang menatapnya.

"Jadi kalian sudah saling mengenal?" tanya Tuan Cho pada kedua sosok manusia yang kini sedang saling menatap.

"Ne ahjusshi. Kami pernah bertemu di cafeku." Sahut Sungmin sambil terus menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Sungmin, duduklah dulu." Tuan Lee mulai membuka suaranya.

"Ne, appa."

"Baiklah kita mulai meetingnya."

.

.

.

*Lovely Café*

"Tak ku sangka, ternyata kau anak dari Tuan Lee." Kyuhyun berkata sambil menatap yeoja imut yang ada di hadapannya. Mereka kini sedang berada di sebuah kedai ice cream yang tak jauh dari gedung Lee Cooperation. "Aku juga tak menyengka kau adalah rekan bisnis keluarga kami." Sahut Sungmin sambil mulai menyendok ice creamnya.

Hening~

Sungmin terlalu sibuk dengan mangkuk yang berisi ice cream kesukaannya, sedangkan Kyuhyun tampak sedang menikmati pemandangan yang indah. Pemandangan dimana seorang yeoja imt kini tampak serius memakan ice creamnya. Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak menuju sudut bibir Sungmin. Dihapusnya noda ice cream yang mengotori bibir indah itu. "Khe.. kau ini sudah dewasa tapi sifat dan cara makanmu lebih parah dari anak kecil." Ejek Kyuhyun.

"Hmm, biarkan saja. Yang penting aku bisa memakan ice creamku dan menikmati setiap jengkal lidahku yang terasa manis dan dingin." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum menampakkan sederet gigi kelinci miliknya.

"Terserah kau saja." Min, apa aku boleh bertanya?"

"Ne, kau mau bertanya apa Kyunnie?" jawab Sungmin sambil terus menikmati ice creamnya yang sudah tinggal setengah mangkuk.

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, "Apa benar Donghae adalah calon suamimu?" Kyuhyun tak habis pikir, apa yang sebenarnya membuat dirinya menanyakan pertanyaan yang merupakan privasi orang. Kyuhyun adalah tipe orang yang tak suka ikut campur privasi orang lain, namun kali ini beda. Harus Kyuhyun akui, dia sangat ingin tahu banyak hal tentang yeoja yang baru ia temui kemarin itu.

"Umm, calon suami? Kata siapa? Aku dan Hae hanya teman." Jawab Sungmin tanpa beban.

"Jeongmal?" tanya Kyuhyun meyakinkan.

"Ne, memangnya ada apa?"

"Aniyo." Kyuhyun tersenyum lega saat mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Tunggu dulu? Kyuhyun bingung kenapa dirinya lega? 'Aish, kurasa otak jeniusku bermasalah' ujar Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Yah, ice creamku habis." Sungmin cemberut saat mendapati mangkuknya telah kosong.

"Astaga, kau sudah makan ice cream porsi jumbo. Apa masih kurang, Min?

"Aku biasanya menghabiskan 5 mangkuk. Aku mau lagi Kyunnie." Rengek Sungmin.

"Tapi Min, apa kau tak takut gemuk? Terlalu banyak ice cream tak baik untuk ukuran tubuhmu." Kyuhyun heran, bagaimana bisa yeoja imut berbadan mungil ini bisa memakan 5 mangkuk ice cream? Dirinya saja hanya mampu menghabiskan maksimal 2 mangkuk.

"Pokoknya aku mau lagi, biarin aja aku gemuk." Sahut Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aigoo, baiklah akan kubelikan lagi." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengacak pelan rambut Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

~at Lovely Café~

"Aish! Kemana Sungmin?" Donghae terlihat cemas sambil terus melirik ke arah jam tangannya.

"Sungmin pergi ke kantornya, Hae. Sudahlah, kau tak perlu cemas begitu. Sungmin sudah dewasa." Sahut sang koki café, Lee Teuk.

"Tapi ahjumma, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya. Diakan sangat polos da mudah dikelabui."

"Ya! Jangan berlebihan ikan babbo." Omel Eunhyuk yang mulai merasa terganggu dengan ocehan namja ikan ini.

"Diam sajakau monyet." Jawab Donghae.

"Apa katamu! Aku ini bukan monyet dasar IKAN BAU AMIS!" Eunhyuk tidak terima jika dirinya dihina seperti itu.

"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar!" Ryeowook mulai menengahi pertarungan antara ikan dan monyet yang kini sedang saling melempar tatapan yang dapat diartikan 'aku akan membunuhmu'

Ting…..ting….

"Kami kembali." Suara Sungmin mulai terdengar ketika pintu café mulai terbuka.

"Min, kemana saja kau? Ini sudah jam 8 malam." Donghae langsung menghampiri Sungmin saat dirinya mendengar suara yeoja itu.

"Annyeong." Tak lama setelah Sungmin masuk ke dalam café, terlihat seorang namja berambut ikal juga memasuki café.

"Kau! Kau bawa kemana Sungmin, eoh?" Donghae menatap sinis namja yang kini berdiri di samping Sungmin.

"Kami tadi ada meeting di kantorku, Hae-ah." Jawab Sungmin lembut.

"Kau dengar sendirikan apa yang dikatakan Sungmin?" sahut Kyuhyun yang juga kini tengah menatap sinis ke arah Donghae.

"Haah,, baiklah jika begitu." Ujar Donghae seraya mengelus pelanpipi Sungmin. Perlakuan Donghae ke Sungmin berhasil membuat sang evil prince sangat ingin mencekik Donghae saat itu juga.

*TBC*

Hah, selesai juga. Bagaimana? Apakah ffnya makin gaje? Maaf ya aku gfak bisa balas review kalian… tapi aku mohon, semoga masih ada yang mau mereview ff ini..

R

E

V

I

E

W

.

.

PLEASE!1


	4. Chapter 4

Lovely Café

Disclaimer: Seluruh cast yang pasti bukan milik saya kecuali…. *ngelirik Donghae*

Cast:

Lee Sungmin(Yeoja)

Cho Kyuhyun(Namja)

Lee Donghae(Namja)

Lee Hyukjae(Yeoja)

Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung(Namja)

Kim Ryeowook(Yeoja)

And another cast…..

Pair: HaeMin or Kyumin

Warning: Genderswitch, OOC, Typos.

Summary: Selamat datang di Lovely Café. Café milik seorang yeoja polos yang pastinya akan membuatmu ketagihan jika datang ke sana. Di dalam kesempurnaan café tersebut, terukir kisah cinta yang terasa manis seperti coklat namun terkadang pahit seperti kopi. Di awali dengan perjuangan seorang artis yang mengejar cinta yeoja pemilik café, dan juga persaingan sang artis dengan pengusaha muda yang juga mencintai yeoja itu. HaeMin or Kyumin? Genderswitch

*Prev Chapter*

"Kami tadi ada meeting di kantorku, Hae-ah." Jawab Sungmin lembut.

"Kau dengar sendirikan apa yang dikatakan Sungmin?" sahut Kyuhyun yang juga kini tengah menatap sinis ke arah Donghae.

"Haah,, baiklah jika begitu." Ujar Donghae seraya mengelus pelan pipi Sungmin. Perlakuan Donghae ke Sungmin berhasil membuat sang evil prince sangat ingin mencekik Donghae saat itu juga.

*End Prev Chapter*

.

.

.

*Kyuhyun POV*

Apa-apaan namja ikan itu! Seenaknya saja menyentuh Minnie-KU! Mwo? Tunggu dulu, sejak kapan Minnie jadi milikku? Aish, jangan bodoh Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi sebodoh-bodohnya aku, aku masih bisa merasakan adanya rasa tak suka jika melihat Sungmin disentuh namja lain. Apa aku….. 'jatuh cinta' padanya? TIDAK MUNGKIN! Aku kan baru mengenalnya kemarin, masa aku jatuh cinta padanya? Ayolah, dengan wajahku yang tampan ini sudah dapat dipastikan banyak yeoja cantik yang tergila-gila padaku. Jadi buat apa aku merasa kesal melihat Sungmin didekati namja lain, sedangkan dia bukan siapa-siapa bagiku. Sudahlah, aku malas memikirkannya lagi.

"YA! EVIL bodoh!" tiba-tiba aku merasa ada seseorang yang menjitakku. Dapat kulihat kini seorang kura-kura, ah ani.. maksudku seorang namja penyuka kura-kura sedang menatapku dengan kesal.

"Appo Hyung. Ya! Kenapa kau menjitakku!"

"Kau ini seenaknya, sudah memesan tapi setelah itu kau pergi entah kemana." Cerocos Yesung-hyung.

*End Kyuhyun POV*

"Aku ada urusan penting hyung. Appa tiba-tiba menelponku."

"Aish, terserah. Aku malas mengurusimu." Yesung beranjak memasuki dapur, meninggalkan tiga manusia yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Aku ngantuk. Aku pulang dulu, ne?" Sungmin tampak menguap sambil sesekali mengusap pelan matanya.

"Mau kuantar?" tawar Donghae.

"Ani! Biar aku saja yang mengantarnya." Sahut Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun tak tahu lagi, kenapa dirinya malah menawarkan diri mengantar Sungmin pulang.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Annyeong." Sungmin berjalan keluar dari café.

'Aish, aku tak mungkin membiarkannya pulang sendirian' ujar Kyuhyun dalam hati seraya mengikuti Sungmin diam-diam.

"aku akan semakin mengawasimu." Gumam Donghae ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang mengikuti Sungmin.

~YeWook side~

"Aish, hari ini café sepi." Keluh seorang yeoja mungil kepada namjachingunya.

"Tapi aku senang jika café ini sepi." Sahut namja bermata sipit.

"Wae? Bukankah jika café sepi justru sangat membosankkan?" tanya Ryewook pada Yesung yang kini sedang membuat 2 cangkir kopi.

"Memang membosankan, tapi jika ada kau, aku merasa dunia sangat menyenangkan. Ini minumlah." Ucap Yesung sambil menyerahkan secangkir kopi kepada Ryeowook.

"Gomawo Chagi." Ryeowook mulai meneguk perlahan kopinya. Dia begitu menikmati ketika cairan berwarna hitam pekat itu mulai menebar rasa pahit bercampur manis keseluruh penjuru mulutnya.

Yesung tersenyum hangat sambil mengamati setiap jengkal wajah sang yeojachigu tercinta. 'Apa aku harus mengatakannya sekarang?' ujar Yesung dalam hati.

"Chagiya, jangan menatapku seperti itu." Wajah Ryeowook bersemu merah ketika menyadari namajachingunya sedang menetapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Umm,, Wookie.. Bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"ne, mau tanya apa?"

Yesung mengeluarkan kotak merah mungil dari saku celananya. Dengan perlahan dibukanya kotak itu sambil berlutut di hadapan Ryeowook.

"Ye..yesung?" Ryeowook menjadi salah tingkah, jatungnya mulai berdetak tak karuan.

"Maaf jika aku melamarmu disaat yang tidak romantis. Maaf juga aku tak membawakanmu bunga, namun maukah kau menikah denganku? Would you marry me?" Yesung menatap penuh harap pada Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak bisa…" sahut Ryeowook sambil menampakkan wajah sedihnya.

"Be..begitu? Ah, baiklah.. Tak apa." Tampak sorot mata kecewa dari seorang Kim Jongwoon.

"Aku tidak bisa….. Menolakmu." Senyum mulai terlukis di wajah Ryeowook.

"J..jadi, kau mau menikah denganku?"

"Ne Yesungie."

"Gomawo, CHAGIYAAAA!" ucap Yesung sambil memeluk tubuh Ryeowook.

~End YeWook Side~

.

.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang selalu ramai meski tengah malam sekalipun. "Umm, sebelum pulang aku mau mampir beli cemilan dulu ah." Ucap Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri seraya berjalan memasuki sebuah minimarket sederhana yang sangat kontras dengan gedung-gedung tinggi yang menghimpit bangunan kecil itu.

"Annyeong ahjumma." Sapa Sungmin pada si pemilik mini market.

"Wah, kau mampir lagi Minnie-ah. Biar kutebak, mau membeli cemilan?" wanita setengah baya itu tersenyum lembut pada sang langganan setianya.

"Ne, ahjumma!" jawab Sungmin semangat. Sungmin mengambil keranjang belanjaan sambil mulai memasukkan berbagai jenis cemilan ke dalam keranjang tersebut. Setelah merasa cukup, Sungmin membawa semua cemilannya ke meja kasir. Saat Sungmin akan mengeluarkan dompetnya, sebuah tangan menahan lembut pergelangan tangannya. "Biar aku yang bayar." Suara bass seorang namja mulai memasuki gendang telinga Sungmin. Sungmin yang mengenali siapampemilik suara itu langsung tersenyum, "Wah Kyunnie. Gomawo, ne?"

"Cheonmaneyo Minnie-ah." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di meja kasir.

"Aigoo, jadi ini namjachigumu Minnie? Tampan sekali." Kata sang pemilik mini market seraya mengamati Kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah.

"Ani ahjumma, dia hanya temanku." Sahut Sungmin tanpa beban. Tanpa ia sadari, perkataannya tadi membuat hati namja yang kini berada di sampingnya sedikit mencelos.

"Oh, mian. Kukira kalian pacaran, padahal kalian sangat cocok lho."

"Sekarang memang hanya teman ahjumma, tapi nanti dia akan jadi istriku." Kaget dan malu. Itulah yang dirasakan Kyuhyun saat ini. Bagaimana bisa bibirnya bergerak si luar kontrol. Bayangkan saja wajah Kyuhyun kini semerah cabe yang dijual di pasar.

"Mwo? Jangan bercanda Kyunnie." Sungmin hanya menaggapinya dengan tertawa kecil seraya menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. Menurutnya kata-kata Kyuhyun adalah sebuah lelucon yang amat sangat lucu. Sungguh polos bukan?

"Ah, semoga saja itu terjadi." Ucap sang pemilik mini market.

"Ya sudah ahjumma, Minnie pulang dulu, ne? Annyeong." Sungmin melangkahkan kainya keluar dari mini market diikuti oleh Kyuhyun.

Hening~

Tak ada yang berniat membuka suara. Hanya terdengar senandung kecil yang meluncur dari bibir mungil Sungmin. Kyuhyun pula tak berniat menghapus kesunyian yang tercipta di antara dirinya dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun terlalu sibuk dengan detak jantungnya yang berdetak tak normal ketika dirinya secara tak sengaja mencuri pandang pada Sungmin.

"Umm, Kyunnie. Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Sungmin saat dirinya mulai heran dengan Kyuhyun yang terus berjalan di sampingnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Umm, baiklah." Sungmin kembali bungkam. Sesekali Sungmin melirik ke arah Kyuhyun.

Deg~

Jantung Sungmin serasa berhenti berdetak ketika mata foxynya bertemu pandang dengan mata coklat teduh milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun juga membeku saat ini. Tanpa disadari Kyuhyu, tangannya kini mulai bertengger di pinggang Sungmin. Jarak di antara mereka pun semakin menipis saat Kyuhyun membawa wajahnya mendekati wajah Sungmin yang kini telah merona merah. Pandangan Kyuhyun kini tertuju pada bibir mungil Sungmin. Nafas Kyuhyun mulai memerpa wajah Sungmin, disusul dengan mendaratnya sesuatu yang lembut dan agak basah tapat di bibir Sungmin. Tak ada penolakan yang dilakukan Sungmin, ia malah menutup kedua bola matanya menikmati sentuhan yang sangat memabukkan itu. Kyuhyun mengecup pelan bibir Sungmin sambil sesekali melumatnya pelan. Kyuhyun mulai terbuai dalam ciumannya, sampai dirinya merasakan nafas Sungmin yang mulai terputus-putus. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menari wajahnya menjauh dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun mulai salah tingkah sambil meruntuki dirinya 'Aish, apa yang kau lakukan babboya KYU!'

"Err,, Kyu?" wajah Sungmin kini semakin merah.

"Umm, lupakan saja." Kyuhyun berusaha membuat dirinya bertingkah seperti tak ada yang terjadi.

"Ne.." Lirih Sungmin.

"Kajja kita pulang." Kyuhyun berjalan mendahului Sungmin sambil tetap merutuki dirinya.

*TBC*

Hyaa, mian lama updatenya…. Soalnya author lagi galau karena SS4. Baiklah bagi yang mmau tanya2 soal ff ini silahkan pm aj ke author. Jangan lupa review ya…

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E


End file.
